Métodos de relajación
by Taitta
Summary: Los dos desvelados en la madrugada, cada uno por sus respectivos motivos. Por lo menos podían tratar de encontrar una solución juntos. –Johnlock–


_Acabo de encontrar esta cosita guardada en mi carpeta de fics y me he dicho que para tenerla ahí criando polvo mejor la publico. Además así revivo un poco la cuenta, que no sé cuánto tiempo hace que no publico nada._

**Disclaimer: **nada de este fic me pertenece. Es de Arthur Conan Doyle y la adaptación de la BBC.

* * *

**Métodos de relajación**

La calma de la habitación se vio interrumpida ante el fuerte jadeo proferido por el ex militar.

Se incorporó en la cama lo mejor que pudo, con la adrenalina recorriéndole de arriba abajo y el susto metido en el cuerpo. Pestañeó varias veces, angustiándose al no poder percibir nada en la oscura habitación, y suspiró tranquilo al estirar una mano sobre la mesita de noche y poder alcanzar el interruptor de la luz. Cuanto esta se hizo presente, cayó rendido de nuevo sobre el colchón y se llevó una mano a su agitado corazón solo para poderlo notar bombeando sangre con fuerza.

Respiró hondo varias veces, se quitó el sudor de la frente y se deshizo de las mantas solo para conseguir encogerse en su lugar cuando la húmeda piel entró en contacto con el frío reinante en la estancia. Así pues, se alzó de la cama y se cubrió con una bata antes de salir por la puerta; le apetecía tomar algo de leche antes de intentar volver a conciliar el sueño.

Había tenido otra de esas malditas pesadillas. En esa ocasión, los enemigos entraban a la tienda donde él se dedicaba a curar heridos y comenzaban a pegar tiros a los desfallecidos soldados. Después, cuando se aseguraban de que ninguno quedaba vivo, uno de los soldados le pegaba un tiro en el pie. John despertó al segundo balazo, aquel que le había alcanzado el hombro y que en el sueño le había hecho recordar el dolor que aquello le supuso.

Con cansancio, consiguió llegar a la cocina y encendió la luz a tientas. La mesa continuaba llena de todos los cacharros de Sherlock y rezó para no encontrarse nada extraño en la nevera; tuvo la suerte de que esta se encontraba tan vacía como siempre solía estar. Tomó el cartón de leche, se hizo con su taza y la llenó hasta la mitad. Después la metió en el microondas y, mientras esperaba a que esta estuviera lista, le llegó un desagradable olor que inmediatamente identificó como tabaco.

Miró a su alrededor, principalmente por la cocina, pero fue cuando se centró en la penumbra del salón que advirtió como una alta silueta se recortaba frente a la ventana.

—Sherlock, ¿qué haces? —preguntó con voz somnolienta, tallándose los ojos.

El detective se tomó su tiempo para responder. Dio media vuelta y caminó hasta la cocina para sorprender a John al verle llevar un cigarrillo en los labios.

—Fumo —contestó con sencillez. No parecía tener pinta de haber dormido en toda la noche.

—Ya veo… Pensaba que no fumabas, que preferías utilizar parches de nicotina.

—Es que necesitaba despejar un poco la mente y el tabaco era la única droga que tenía cerca —Sherlock miró el cigarrillo durante unos segundos—. Aunque he tenido que rebuscar bastante hasta dar con él.

El microondas avisó de que ya había acabado y John recogió su tibia taza. Le dio un par de sorbos ante la atenta mirada de Sherlock, que lo analizaba de arriba abajo, y cuando se sintió algo más caliente por dentro decidió continuar charlando a falta de tener algo mejor que hacer. Lo cierto era que no se veía capaz de volver a conciliar el sueño.

—¿Cómo es que estás despierto? —le preguntó para después continuar bebiendo de su taza.

—No puedo parar de pensar en este último caso —le respondió, dando una rápida calada a su cigarro antes de proseguir—. Ya sabes, ¿a santo de qué tiene que verse la víctima con su agresor? Lo lógico sería que el otro le buscara, no ella. Aparentemente parece un caso de violencia doméstica, pero hay algo más y no consigo saber el qué…

—Mañana buscaremos, no te preocupes.

—No me preocupo —contestó Sherlock de inmediato, sorprendiéndole un poco—. Es solo que el tema me quita el sueño.

—Y por eso fumas —comentó él con sarcasmo.

—Sí, quiero distraer la mente de alguna forma —y dio otra calada para después poner cara de disgusto y tirar el cigarro al suelo—, pero esto no surge efecto.

John no pudo evitar reír por lo bajo.

—A ti lo que te hace falta es sexo —bromeó.

—He de reconocer que sí sería algo efectivo, pero… —Sherlock se llevó una mano a la nuca para rascarse distraídamente—. Tú eres la única persona aquí y, como ya te comenté en una ocasión, yo solo me considero casado con mi-

—Dios santísimo, no te atrevas a insinuar semejante barbaridad —lo interrumpió John, apartando la mirada incómodamente y bebiendo de la taza de nuevo—. Me has malinterpretado. Solo bromeaba. Yo no…

—… soy gay —acabó Sherlock por él, sonriéndole bastante divertido.

Así como el detective podía saberlo todo sobre él en un abrir y cerrar de ojos, a él la diversión de Sherlock le resultó de lo más indescifrable. Se dedicó a mirarle a su ojos grises, que parecían estar inspeccionándole hasta el alma, y carraspeó incomodo para que dejara de observarle de esa forma. Sherlock, como era de esperar, le ignoró.

—¿Sabes lo que es el lenguaje corporal? —le preguntó de pronto, ahora serio.

—Sherlock, a ti te resultaré estúpido, pero no soy retrasado —contestó.

—Supongo que eso es un sí —John suspiró en señal de afirmación—. Bien, ¿qué serías capaz de deducir sobre mí ahora mismo solo por mi lenguaje corporal?

—¿Que eres el hombre de hojalata? —respondió con sorna—. Creo que lo mejor será que vayamos a dormir.

Apuró la leche lo más rápido que pudo y cuando se disponía a volver sus pasos hacia la habitación, una mano se cerró sobre su muñeca izquierda y le hizo permanecer allí. Miró a Sherlock nervioso a la par que incómodo y trató de zafarse del agarre, pero el detective parecía dispuesto a hacerle permanecer allí costara lo que costara.

Un tirón, dos maldiciones, tres protestas y Sherlock no hacía nada más que mirarle con insistencia y unas cejas que poco a poco se iban frunciendo en señal de incomprensión. ¿Qué demonios era lo que pasaba? ¿Qué era lo que miraba tanto?

—Pupilas dilatadas, ritmo cardiaco acelerado, tic nervioso imperceptible en el ojo derecho, señal de nerviosismo— le escuchó decir, absorto en mirarle de arriba abajo—. Respiración cada vez más agitada, más por el estado de alerta que otra cosa. Mejillas sonrosadas, insistencia en romper cualquier vínculo visual…

—¡Sherlock! —exclamó él.

Como si de una ensoñación hubiera despertado, el moreno dirigió rápidamente la mirada hacia sus ojos con el rostro completamente inexpresivo.

—¿Por qué te empeñas en decir que no eres gay si todo tu cuerpo me dice que te sientes atraído por mí?

—¡¿Que yo qué?!

John dio un fuerte tirón a su brazo y consiguió soltarse de Sherlock, que le miraba sin comprender.

—¿Acaso no te das cuenta…? —le escuchó decir a la vez que se acercaba lentamente a él—. Esto es bastante curioso.

—¡¿Curioso?! ¡Será curioso para ti! —respiró hondo, tratando de mantener la compostura y no alzar más la voz o la señora Hudson acabaría por despertarse—. Sherlock, me voy a dormir. Tú quédate fumando aquí si quieres.

—No, espera. Todavía no he acabado.

—¿Acabado de qué?

Para su total sorpresa, Sherlock acabó cortando las distancias y le tomó con una mano por la cintura para pegarle a él. Fue entonces cuando John se dio cuenta de todo aquello que le había mencionado antes, o por lo menos, sintió como su corazón se volcaba y comenzaba a latir con fuerza. Cuando quiso darse cuenta ya tenía aquel par de labios pegados a los suyos en un sencillo contacto que le hizo estremecerse contra el cuerpo del otro hombre. Involuntariamente se agarró a los brazos de Sherlock, tratando de contener todas las reacciones que aquello le causaba, y pasados unos segundos aprovechó el gesto para apartarle de su lado.

—¡¿Sherlock, te has vuelto loco o…?!

Aquel par de labios perfectos se pegaron de nuevo a los suyos, ejerciendo en esa ocasión una pequeña presión con la que ya se podía categorizar todo aquello de "beso". Era la cosa más loca que le había pasado en la vida: Sherlock Holmes, el único detective consultor de mundo, le estaba besando. Mal, pero lo estaba haciendo.

Cielo santo, "mal" se quedaba corto para aquello…

—Esto es peor que un primer beso —se quejó al separarse, todavía sin creerse que le decía aquello como la más normal de las cosas en vez de estar histérico.

—Bueno, es comprensible ya que nunca antes he besado a nadie.

John no se sorprendió ante aquella afirmación.

Le miró a los ojos, todavía no muy convencido de lo que estaba a punto de hacer, pero toda duda quedó apartada a un lado al ver como se acercaba a sus labios de nuevo casi necesitadamente. En aquella ocasión, los labios se pegaron y frotaron los unos con los otros, mojándose con sus respectivas salivas hasta que John decidió que ya iba siendo hora de enseñarle a Sherlock lo que era un beso en todas sus palabras.

Con una mano tomó la nuca del moreno y poco a poco fue subiendo hasta acariciar sus suaves rizos, cosa que hizo suspirar a su "aprendiz". Al abrir este la boca, John acarició con su lengua los labios de corazón y estos no tardaron en ir abriéndose más, dejándose hacer y dándole también la oportunidad de hundirse en esa boca virgen.

Recibió un precioso gemido grave que se perdió entre sus bocas. Sherlock sabría lo que le estaría pasando a su cuerpo, pero John apostaba todo el dinero que le quedaba a que en ese momento no sería capaz de razonar ni la más mínima cosa. Se sorprendió cuando, pasados unos instantes, Sherlock respondió con entusiasmo a su beso y de una forma que le resultó bastante placentera. No tenía la experiencia de John, claro estaba, pero estaba progresando bastante si se comparaba con el primer beso.

Se separaron medio embelesados el uno por el otro, con las respiraciones agitadas y los rostros adornados con unos tiernos sonrojos. Entonces abrieron los ojos lentamente, sus rostros todavía separados por apenas unos milímetros, y permanecieron observándose en silencio durante unos segundos.

—John… —dijo Sherlock con la mano todavía recostada en su cintura—. Tengo la mente en blanco.

Él sonrió: —Esto es mejor que cualquier droga, ¿verdad?

—Ya lo creo que sí. Ahora podré dormir.

—Lo mismo digo.

* * *

_**N/A:** John no será gay, pero Sherlocksexual un rato... tee hee~_


End file.
